


Schrodinger's Wolf

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Snark, a bit of fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “You’re implying I can’t do it,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Chris very carefully did not look up from his book.“Hm… I didn’t say that. All I’m saying is that for all I know you might not be able to,” he replied, turning a page, despite having no memory of what he read. He - unlike Peter - wasn’t the sort to have backhanded plans, but this was… tricky territory.“That’s absurd.” Chris hummed.“Well, maybe it is, but since you’ve never tried we don’t know whether or not you can,” he explained.“You’re saying that I’m Schrodinger’s cat,” Peter spat. Chris finally put his book down, looking at his lover with a little smirk.“Not you, but your skills in bottoming.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> This is for the lovely arabwel, who was kind enough to donate to Doctors Without Borders for the F*CK 2K16 Charity Month!
> 
> All my thanks to the amazing Emma who cheeread me!

“You’re implying I can’t do it,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Chris very carefully did not look up from his book.

“Hm… I didn’t say that. All I’m saying is that for all I know you might not be able to,” he replied, turning a page, despite having no memory of what he read. He - unlike Peter - wasn’t the sort to have backhanded plans, but this was… tricky territory.

“That’s absurd.” 

Chris hummed.

“Well, maybe it is, but since you’ve never tried we don’t know whether or not you can,” he explained.

“You’re saying that I’m Schrodinger’s cat,” Peter spat. 

Chris finally put his book down, looking at his lover with a little smirk.

“Not  _ you _ , but your skills in bottoming.”

It was fun to watch Peter struggle with his line of reasoning. On one hand, the werewolf was far from stupid, and knew exactly what Chris was playing at. On the other hand… he couldn’t really argue with the logic, and it was obviously annoying him to no end.

Peter threw the dishcloth he was holding over his shoulder and strolled back to the kitchen, clanging around with his pots. Chris didn’t delude himself into thinking that the conversation was finished.

“It’s not like it’s hard,” Peter said a few minutes later. “You do it every day.”

“That I do,” Chris said calmly, picking up his book. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t get any reading done, but he didn’t want to make Peter uncomfortable by focusing on the topic too much.

“And you seem to enjoy it, might I add.”

“I’m not going to argue with that, Peter. You’re an excellent top, but we already knew that.”

Peter clucked his tongue and finished making dinner sullenly.

***

Peter knew that Chris just wanted to get a rise out of him. He  _ knew _ . But at the same time, it was undoubtedly true that he hadn’t yet bottomed in their relationship. Or in any relationship - not like he had many that lasted longer than a night before they finally got their heads out of their asses with Chris.

And it wasn’t like he was repulsed by the idea or anything. But, whenever they ended up in the bedroom - or the kitchen counter, or the sofa or the backseat of the Camaro - he always ended up grabbing control and holding it tight. Maybe it was a wolf thing, but Peter honestly thought he was just that much of a control freak.

At least he was honest with himself.

But Chris - the damned bastard - still put the bug in his ear, and he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. He never really felt the need to bottom before - topping worked just fine for both him and his lovers. Still.

He didn’t even realize how much he thought about it, until they were in bed that night, making out less like the grown men they were, and more a couple of unruly teenagers. Chris had stubble again, and the way it rasped against his skin made his blood sing. Sometimes Peter wished he could actually get a good, old-fashioned beard-burn.

“Want you to fuck me,” he said when they finally managed to pry their lips apart, and for a second he had no idea which one of them was more surprised.

It only lasted for a flash though. He could see the way Chris’ eyes darkened, pupils blown and lashes lowering as he looked at him. Peter liked that expression.

“Alright, I can do that,” the man said, leaning down to bite at the thick tendons of Peter’s throat.

It was enough distraction for him to not worry about Chris grabbing the lube and snapping the cap open. Not like he was nervous or anything. Curious? Yeah, maybe that.

He flopped on his back without prompting because now that he made his decision, he wasn’t about to back out. He would never hear the end of it, and he liked to be the smug one in this relationship, thank you.

“You sure you want to be on your back? It would be easier if you…”

Peter pulled him down for a kiss that was hard enough to make their teeth clash.

“Too much talking. I’m not the only one who has to prove his prowess,” Peter said with a smirk, that widened into a grin as he watched Chris raise an eyebrow.

“I will have you know, that I’m an excellent top,” he said, sounding stern, but his eyes were twinkling.

“Hm, have you heard of this guy called Schro-”

Chris took that second to firmly push a slick finger into his hole, making the air stuck in his chest. Shit.

There was a slight twinge of discomfort, but they knew each-other enough by now. Peter liked his pleasure with a bit of pain.

“Breathless already?” Chris teased, fucking him with his finger before adding a second one.

Peter growled low in his throat and reached up to fist a hand in his lover’s hair, just to remind him who he was talking to. Chris’ nostrils flared at the pull, but it only made his wrist work faster as he scissored his fingers, stretching his hole with expert ease.

The hunter kept it rough enough to make him feel the burn, and while Peter wouldn’t have said it for the world, he appreciated not being handled with kid gloves.

He didn’t notice when he parted his legs so much, but the heat of Chris’ body felt good between them.

“You want another?” the man asked, curling his fingers just right, and only his self control kept Peter from arching off the bed. 

“Yes,” he hissed, letting his eyes fall shut. There was something… he didn’t have words for how he was feeling. It was huge. Not in the physical sense, but some… other way.

Chris did as he was told, more careful now as he worked in another finger.

Peter swallowed, his throat working sluggishly.

“Yeah, that’s it. Just let me take care of you,” Chris told him.

It should have been weird. The man was usually silent in bed, only making those lovely, desperate little moans when Peter fucked him within an inch of his life. But it was nice to listen to his voice now - low and dirty - it made the heat coil tighter at the base of his spine.

“Just… do it,” he forced out, because he wasn’t sure how much he could take from this teasing. He wanted more, damn it. “I was promised a fucking.”

Chris bent over him, resting his weight on his arm beside Peter’s head, but he didn’t pull his fingers out.

“And you will get one, but I will  _ not  _ let you rush this,” he said, for a second sounding closer to an animal than Peter ever did.

Their chests were touching, and Peter cherished the contact, it helped keeping himself grounded. But it wasn’t enough. Not when Chris took it up another notch, finger him hard and fast. Peter grabbed onto his shoulders, unable to keep his claws completely under his control.

Chris hissed, at the tiny pinpoints of pain biting into his skin, but his cock twitched where it was pressed up against the inside of Peter’s thigh.

“Come  _ on _ !”

His lover had the audacity to chuckle and really, that demanded retribution, except Peter couldn’t quite make his brain think clearly, because Chris actually obeyed and pulled his fingers out.

The short second while he was empty, just trying to clench down around the big fat nothing left in their place was in the top ten worst moments of his life - and he’d been burned alive. Twice.

Thankfully, Chris didn’t let him wait long. Just like he could tell what Peter was feeling, his hands were right there, petting his hips as he lined up, the blunt head of his cock fitting to his hole like it belong there.

It was a scary thought, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“Hush, I’m almost there,” Chris said, even though Peter had no recollection of making any noise whatsoever. It didn’t matter. 

The stretch was painful, even with the careful preparation - belatedly he realized that werewolf healing would tighten his muscles up much faster than a human was capable of - and he forgot how to breath.

It wasn’t exactly unbearable, not even close, he just needed a little something… something to trick his muscles into letting go.

Chris draped his body over him, his lips soft and dry and hot against the shell of his ear.

“Come on, Peter, you have to let me in,” he said, barely audible even to his senses. Maybe it weren’t even the words that did the trick, maybe it was nothing more than the intimate, warm huff of breath against his skin, but just like that Peter relaxed, and Chris sank in all the way.

For a while the room was completely silent, only filled with their quiet panting. It has never been like this. Not when Peter did the fucking.

“You okay?” Chris asked finally, voice breaking a bit on the last syllable. Peter forced his eyes open, lips parting as he looked up at his lover’s face. 

This night was one for discoveries, because he didn’t think he ever saw Chris look like that; so wrecked, like he was barely holding onto his sanity.

He had to lick his lips before he could reply.

“Yeah, move.” It didn’t feel like he was in a position to make demands, but at the same time it felt completely right. 

And it was that moment that Peter realized that giving up control was also about… well, control. Because, no matter if he was on the receiving end of things, Chris was still waiting for his go-ahead, he was still the same, eager, earnest guy who turned to goo when Peter fucked him just right.

Their positions might have been reversed, but their roles weren’t.

Chris nodded - just a miniscule gesture, drenched in self control - and pulled out slowly, the drag of his cock against the rim of his hole enough to have Peter’s eyes fall closed again on their own accord.

Peter didn’t feel weird about this anymore. He let his body sag into the bed, let his thighs clench tight around Chris’ hips. 

“Yeah, yeah, do it. Want you to fuck me,” he said. 

It was only natural to bare his neck. It was his decision, and after he picked up at the silent gasp it yanked out of Chris, he knew that it was worth it.

That was the breaking point, because when his lover pushed forward again, all that careful, measured restraint was gone, giving place to a frenzied, violent rut. 

Chris pushed his arms under his back, grabbing onto his shoulders and just fucked forward, hips working hard and fast, with short, jerky thrusts.

Peter moaned. Too good. Almost too good.

“Yeah, yeah, Peter, that’s it,” Chris said into the feverish skin of his neck, grinding into him, massaging his insides with the fat head of his cock.

And yeah, Peter felt it when he’d been fingered; the sharp spark of pleasure from his prostate, but what he felt now was in a completely different ballpark, leaving his insides quivering in anticipation

“Harder,” he demanded, shocked by how weak his voice sounded. He could feel his eyes burning bright the next time he tried. “ _ Harder _ , damn you!”

That was better. It also got Chris talking.

“Harder? I will give you fucking harder,” the hunter growled back just as fiercely.

He straightened up, yanking Peter’s ass up his lap, lodging his cock impossibly deep.

Peter hissed and reached up for the headboard.

When Chris started moving again, the whole bedframe started rattling.

Peter moaned, his belly flexing with the waves of pleasure that came from deep inside him, burning through his veins as they washed over him. His hole felt tender, overstimulated and just on the edge of raw.

It was perfect.

Chris’ fingers digged into his thighs, his nails leaving small, crescent wells, and bruises that were gone too soon.

“Will you come, Peter? Will come just like this? With my cock up your ass?” he asked, and it sounded like a challenge.

Just to be an asshole he reached down. One touch. One touch against his twitching cock would have been enough, but Chris caught his wrist before he could make contact.

Their eyes met, and for a second Peter had no idea if they would get into an actual brawl. 

“You will come on my cock,” his lover said, with enough force to send a shiver down his spine.

Peter wanted to say something smart. He really did. 

But then Chris circled his hips and jabbed his cock into him hard, nailing that beautiful, bright spot inside him, and just like that he was coming; head thrown back and clever words lost in a moan.

He was still reeling from it when he felt Chris fall over after him, his cock jerking inside him, filling him up with his seed.

It was a good thing he was a werewolf, because when the man fell against him, boneless and satisfied, he could take his weight without worry.

Against his better judgement, he wrapped his arms around Chris, the pads of his fingers searching out the little hurts his claws left behind.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he allowed, making the man resting against him to chuckle tiredly.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we could do it again.”

“Maybe,” Chris said, not sounding anywhere near enthusiastic enough for Peter’s liking. “I think I pulled my back.”

Peter snorted, turning them carefully to their sides.

“I can wait... I might even attempt to kiss it better.”

He tried not to take Chris’ groan as an insult.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
